warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Memories/Chapter Four
~☆ Chapter Four ☆~ Cloudbreeze eyes drooped down to the ground that was lying beneath her. Here I am, she thought, looking around at the scenery. Alone. She turned her head slightly towards the path she had come from and quickly shook her head. I can’t go back there. Not now. Even though she had no plans whatsoever to return, she still had a tingling feeling in her that hoped that everyone there will remain okay. That no one would care too much to go out risking their lives looking for her. Cloudbreeze’s vision drifted over to the setting sun in the distant horizon, a tiny bit of hunger sinking into her. She padded into a set of trees nearby and quickly swiped a paw at a squirrel scurrying around. This is perfect. You don’t even have to wait to eat. Suddenly, the rustle of the leaves filled Cloudbreeze’s ears. Her eyes widened, her head anxiously turning around back and forth. “Who’s there?” she squealed, her paws scrambling away from the bushes nearby. “Sorry,” a voice rang out. “Didn’t mean to scare ya.” The leaves in front of Cloudbreeze parted to reveal three cats of different colors hiding in the forest. “Who...who are you?” Cloudbreeze stammered, still skeptical of what was happening. Could these three be trusted? “Oh, I’m Ciara,” the dark gray one greeted. “This is Ciana and Zapper,” she continued, her tail pointing to each of the two as she spoke. The two dipped their heads, their unmoving eyes staring at her, echoing her suspicion. “Well? What about you? I’ve never seen you around,” Ciana mewed as she stepped towards the warrior. “I was almost certain I knew every cat in the area.” Should I tell them? Cloudbreeze franticly thought. Should I tell them I’m a Clan cat? They smell of rogue scent, after all. What if they hurt me when they find out? Her mind spiraled through thought after thought. No. I can’t tell them. I have no plans to return, anyway. “I’m Cloud,” she lied, hoping they would believe her. “I just recently settled around here, so it makes sense that you don’t know me.” “Cloud?” Zapper scoffed. “Such an innocent name.” At this, Ciana and Ciara glared at him. “What? I’m a rogue. I can say what I want.” The two she-cats whispered something in his ear, their voices so carefully hidden Cloudbreeze couldn’t make out a single word. “Oh. Well, nice to meet you!” he exclaimed, his voice cracking and his body cringing. Cloudbreeze stayed silent, still not trusting the three rogues. She slightly waved her paw, and then quickly set it back down. “I’m assuming you’re a loner, correct?” Ciana suddenly spoke. “You don’t seem to be with anyone.” Cloudbreeze nodded.'' I guess I’m officially a loner now? Then she thoroughly studied the looks on their faces. ''Or maybe not. Maybe they’ll— “Do you want to join our group?” Ciara offered, breaking Cloudbreeze’s thoughts. Huh? When did they become suddenly nice? This must be a trap. Moments ago, they acted as if they were going to murder me, maybe not through their words, but at least through their actions, right there and then. But y''ou never know.'' ''But it has to be a trap. It has to be. Don't give in to them. Don't believe them— '' “Sure.”